


First Coronation

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Manons coronation is happening across the world from what has become her life, when fresh pain returns someone will be there to push it away. And many to remind her of everything she has gained





	First Coronation

There was music playing in the background, a slow, sweet tune for her to walk to. The room was dressed in red from the soft carpet under her bare feet to the drapery on the walls. A dry wind licked through the ruins of a castle that once stood tall and proud, her castle now. It caressed her face and tugged at her white hair that fell freely down her back. She wore a dress of thin white cloth that covered nothing, it was a symbol of rebirth for all witches. Wind danced across her bare arms and brushed her legs through the fabric.

She looked forward into her future. Bronwen stood with her sword in her hands waiting to present it to the new queen. On a pillow, there also rested a small crown of woven silver thorns. 

With a deep breath, she started her walk, as she passed heads bowed. Blackbeaks and Crochans alike lowered their eyes as she passed. She was their queen now, she was responsible for all these lives. Both races would look to her to save them from pain, to help them through loss, to keep them alive in the hardest of times. These were lives she was bound to now. 

Every muscles in her body trembled and she could no longer hold herself up. She hit the plush carpet harder than intended as she all but collapsed at Bronwen’s feet. A curtain of white shielded her face from view as she tried to steady herself through deep breaths. Bronwen lifted the crown above her and as if on a string Manon’s head rose with it.

“Do you, Manon Blackbeak Crochan, swear on your immortality and your iron to protect every witch no matter what race?” Her voice was strong and powerful as it reverberated through her very bones.

“I-yes.” She clenched her jaw against the tremble, against the doubt that threatened to creep into her voice. She was their queen now, she had to be strong for them after all they have lost.

“And do you swear to deliver swift punishment against those who hurt your own?”

“Yes.” Her voice was stronger this time, she lifted her eyes to look at the faces of those who doubted her. She dared them to move, to object her right to rule, to fight against her and those that stood behind. 

“And do you swear to keep the peace, between witches and witches and us and others. Do you promise to do everything in your power, gifted by the Triple Goddess, to keep our kind safe.”

“Yes. I swear it on my immortality, my iron, and the blood of my fallen sisters.” She understood the level of what she was saying. She was laying everything she held close to her out for all to see. To let them poke and prod at her heart, as tender as it still was. 

“Then I crown you, Manon Blackbeak Crochan, High Queen.” She felt cool metal slide over her brow and her sword was thrust into her hands. She stood and looked over all those who had come to watch, so many lives that were now in her hands. Lifting her chin and letting a steely determination come over her face. She was a queen now, she was High Queen of the Blackbeaks and Crochans. 

She raised her sword to the sky, letting the sun hit its deadly blade and reflect it outwards. It cast the light onto the new day, a place where the two races lived in harmony like they always should have. “To the Triple Goddess!” She cried out. The chant was repeated back at her with a roar and she couldn’t stop the tears from flooding her vision or the smile from spreading across her face.

She looked to her right expecting to see the golden light of her cousin smiling back at her, she was met with air. It was like losing them all over again, her sisters were gone. They had died for this to become a reality and they were never coming back.

She trained her eyes back on the crowds cheering for her and let them believe the tears streaming down her face were those of happiness. They didn’t need to be reminded of the loss they all felt on a day like this. Scanning the room fruitlessly her eyes landed on a head of dark hair in the very back. A group of people had slipped in without notice. The queen of Terrasen and her king stood alongside the King of Adarlan and the shapeshifter. The captain and his wife were there, she had given birth already it appeared. The legendary fae warriors watched, all with large smiles on their faces. The only face she could truly focus on was the smallest of them all, the petite girl with dark hair and a painful limp. Elide Lochan stood cheering the loudest of them all with tears streaming down her face. Manon wanted to run and pull her into her arms, to bury her face in Elide’s neck and be held for once.

Instead, more tears made tracks across her skin. These ones, however, were tears of recognition. She had lost everything that meant something to her, and her sisters could never be replaced. There will always be a hole in her heart she hadn't known they filled till it was empty, but looking across at the people who had traveled across the continent to be here for her she knew that hole would shirk a little. Because she wasn't alone, she never had been, and maybe Asterin had left her but she had also gifted Manon with so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this was originally posted tumblr which is queen-aelin-ofthe-underworld which you should totally go follow it’s a shit show of gay and moderns aus. the best kind really. i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
